My Car Exploded But I didn't Die
by DarkDefender89
Summary: Title says all...one shot about a Kryptonian LanaDon't read if you hate bittersweet clanaoh yeah, and it's a ONESHOT.


**My Car Exploded But I Didn't Die**

**(this is a one shot because I am terrible at updating)**

(AU there is no Lois. At least not Smallville's Lois. Lois is not Chloe's cousin)

It was funny how things always turned around at the last minute.

She cringed at the thought that this time she was the one keeping a secret from him. _The very secret he kept from her._ She didn't want to do this. But if Lex didn't think she was dead, then he would _never_ leave her alone.

Love wasn't enough for her. She loved Clark, but it wasn't really about _love._ It was how he was always there for her, saving her, even though she never really needed saving (but he didn't know that)….it was about how seeing his misty emerald eyes always made her smile, no matter how sad she was…..it was how she was drawn to him and couldn't look away (even though she was married to Lex Luther. Technically, she wasn't because her soul didn't want to; Lionel had forced her to marry him. But still, it was lame and she knew it.)…..it was how somehow he gave her the emotional strength that she sometimes feared that she lacked…..it was how she trusted him and he trusted her even though secrets built walls----the secrets never could seem to build the walls tall or thick enough to keep them from each other.

But in the end, it was Love. Irresistible Love. She knew Lex would do something to Clark if she didn't leave town….leave town or _die_.

Of course, she wasn't _really_ going to die. People would just _think she did_. And that would be enough. She felt a little guilty, now that Clark told her his secret. He confirmed her suspicion….that she wasn't the only Kryptonian. She was the last daughter of Krypton, but she wasn't the last child of Krypton. She had been afraid to ask Clark who his Kryptonian father was, but she did, anyways.

Jor-El.

_Her_ father.

So they were brothers and sisters.

Okay then. Did that mean they couldn't be together?

It shouldn't, Lana reasoned. The only thing stopping them from being together was Lex Luther. He was so manipulative. If she wanted to, she could kill Lex. But she wasn't like that. And she didn't want to end it that way.

She was walking fast, but no where near full speed. She had just left Clark's barn and it was depressing, after kissing and hugging him, that he would think that she was dead. Maybe one day she could show up and surprise him. No one had to know. No one but him. And then it wouldn't even matter that they were blood siblings. It wouldn't even matter.

Lana sighed and wiped a tear from under her eye. She saw Lionel Luther. He was probably trying to stop her from getting into the car. No one was going to stop her. Yeah there was a bomb in the car but it couldn't kill her. She was invulnerable. 100 invulnerable. She had no weakness, because when she was just a little girl she had built up an immunity to kryptonite.

She was the most powerful being on the planet.

And that made it kind of ironic, that the entire planet was going to think she was dead.

BOOM

The car exploded with fiery flames of red. Red. The color of lust, not love. Lana's eyes were wide. She stared at Lionel and those dark black pebbles that were his eyes. They were abysmal and dark. She dug under the ground and sped away. No one would find her remains. All they would find was ashes, and they would have to assume that it was her.

_They would have to assume that Lana Luther died._ And really, that was true. Because the one thing they would never know was the truth: Lana Lang was reborn.

Lana sped far away and then when she thought it was safe she resurfaced from underground. She wiped a tear from her eyes and smiled a bittersweet smile.

She hoped one day, she would have the strength to tell her friends the truth. Come out of hiding. She knew she could trust them; she knew that they would understand that the world couldn't know she was alive.

Then it came to her. She didn't have to hide. Well, _Lana Lang _had to hide. Her soul, she could only reveal to the ones she loved the most. And even then, she would have to be careful.

No, she would disguise herself. She would change her name…something similar, maybe. Something with the same initials; something with almost the same feel. She would wait a year or two, though. She would lose weight and dye her hair darker so she wouldn't look like herself. _So no one would recognize her._

Yes, that was it. Two years passed, and that was the day that Lois Lane was born.

And maybe to the world, all she was was a journalist, but to her best friends, she was Lana Lang, powerful alien (yes, she finally told them the truth), Clark's soul mate, and, of course, a super hero.

And as long as Clark was alive, Lana Lang would never die.


End file.
